Finding Danzxvfan
This is a story made by 2epicworlds WARNING: this has swearing and is suggested for ages 13 up (well if your younger than that you shouldn’t be on fandom anyway) Chapter 1 It was a good day. Everything was going great! The vandals were slowing down, people were following the rules, in staff members point of view the fan fictions moved to the fanom wiki. Everything was just great. Trikkiboy: hmmm hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Agonzo: what is it? Trikkiboy: Danzxvfan hasn’t been showing up recently Agonzo: yeah I wonder where he is Trikkiboy: me too. We need the users to look for him Agonzo: that’s not a good idea Trikkiboy: does it look like I care? Agonzo: I guess not Trikkiboy: yes. I want to know what he’s doing Agonzo: I still don’t think that’s a good ide- Trikkiboy: shhhh. I’m calling them on the phone 10 minutes later. The wiki users come. 2epicworlds: we cane as fast as we could Rh: yeah what do you want? Trikkiboy: I want you guys to find Danzxvfan Internet problem: why? Trikkiboy: because i’m Worried that something happened to him. We must know what is going on Mariofan: ok, but is this necessary? Culdee: and are you coming? Trikkiboy: I need a break from adventures Swagmaster: but you called us for an emergency. This is not an emergency Trikkiboy: this is SWAGMASTER!!! If you need me call me on this phone 2epicworlds: ok The wiki members go out to look for Danzxvfan Kapfan: ok where do you think he could be? 2epicworlds: well I don’t think any of us know him personally Endless: maybe he is in another wiki Gummy cow: yeah let’s contact fandom The wiki members contact fandom staff and it turns out it is a member on there first day named Dave Dave: what the FUCK do you want? Mariofan: hi, do you know a Danzxvfan? Dave: no now FUCK OFF!!! 2epicworlds: well that’s not nice Dave: WELL ALL YOU ARE IS A CRINGEY SHIT HOLE WHO IS USELESS AND MAKES DUMB STORYS AND IS USING CAPS RIGHT NOW!!! 2epicworlds: ok fuck you Endless: he is rude Culdee: yeah like what the fuck was that about Mariofan: yeah and he hurt my feelings :( 2epicworlds: well it looks like we are going to work hard to find Danzxvfan chapter 2 after The users left the fandom building the users looked for clues gummy cow: hmmmm. There is no sign of him anywhere rh: we better talk to trikkiboy 2epicworlds: he has been acting weird recently internet problem: I think it’s because the vandals are going away so he has nothing to do mariofan: we need someone to help us arthurfistmeme: yes, I think I know someone that knows someone who knows someone‘s cousin knows someone. potato: great the users finds the “someone” endless: hi, we need help ???: ok, do you have a picture of him? arthurfistmeme: yes it is right here! arthurfistmeme then gives the person the picture ???: ok, I will help culdee: awesome! All of us are happy you can help rh: who are you by the way ???: i’m Roo last name ude 2epicworlds: that’s your real name? roo: no, it‘s my nickname. My real name is Wanda but call me roo instead because calling me by my real name is rude 2epicworlds: ok sorry. the users and roo search for clues endless: why can’t we find anything internet problem: maybe were not looking close enough mariofan: i’m Looking very hard and I still can‘t Find anything roo: these clues are rude because there not coming out Arthurfistmeme: this is hopeless roo: I know someone who can help us Junebug: cool potato: ok! chapter 3 Roo brings the users to the this “someone” ???: hello roo roo: hi, i’m Here with some of my friends ???: oh hi guys i’m yule 2epicworlds: hi roo: we need your help yule: ok what do you need help on? roo: I got the picture right here roo gives Yule the picture yule: you need help finding him? roo: yes i’ve Searched everywhere for him yule: well you haven’t let the pro search for him 2epicworlds: yeah i’m Right here yule: i’m Talking about myself smart ass endless: let’s just search for him they all search rh: man still no clues mariofan: this is starting to piss me off yule: AAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA culdee: what is it? internet problem: are you have a stroke? yule: no I found a possible clue arthurfistmeme: what is the clue? yule: a peice of hair. If this is his we could find him potato: great! junebug: let’s do a dna test on the hair yule: ok, the results will come in about 1-6 days almighty: awesome 1-6 days later yule: it is his everyone roo: ok that’s a clue 2epicworlds: maybe this could lead to something chapter 4 After the users find out about the clue someone calls the phone tr RING RING rh: who is it? trikkiboy: it’s me trikkiboy have you found anything linking to danzxvfan rh: yes we found a peice of his hair trIkkiboy: great! i will call soon! Rh: ok bye trikkiboy: ok by- agonzo: who are you calling trikkiboy: the users agonzo: ok trikkiboy: ok bye trikkiboy hangs up 2epicworlds: who was calling? rh: it was trikkiboy roo: who is he? mariofan: an admin on the sml wiki, also our friend. yule: oh, anyway let’s split up so it will be easier to find danzxvfan the split up. While junebug, kapfan, and endless were together they ran into someone jungbug: ok, where will we search first? endless: how about here they bump into someone BAM! kapfan: oof fuck that hurt ???: hey who are you? endless: i’m Endless and over here is jungbug and on the other side is kapfan junebug: hi kapfan: sup, but who are you? ???: i’m Joe, where is yule? junebug: you know him? joe: of cours. Me, him and my friend are going to do an experiment endless: cool! Can we come!? joe: best if you don’t. It’s not safe to come kapfan: ok have fun joe leaves junebug: that was suspicious endless: yeah let’s tell the rest meanwhile internet problem: ENDLESS!!! swagmaster: JUNEBUG!!! culdee: KAPFAN!!! endless: GUYS SOMEONE SUSPICIOUS TALKED TO US!!! junebug: yeah his name is joe and he wanted to talk to yule yule: I don’t Know anyone named joe kapfan: well he said he is your friend roo: where did he go? endless: down the block 2epicworlds: then let’s get him chapter 5 the users try to find joe internet problem: where is he? endless: I swear he went down here 2epicworlds: maybe this answers your question internet problem 2epicworlds points to a truck called “joes Jared jerkey” rh: that might be his truck culdee: we should get in mariofan: that’s very risky yule: come on Mariofan life is about taking risks mariofan: not in my life. Look i’m Not going in there who knows what is in there. roo: Mariofan is right yule yule: ok then stand next to me if you want to come, stand next to Mariofan if you want to stay everyone exept junebug stands next to mar yule: ok, junebug let’s go roo: yule be careful. Same goes to you junebug yule: we will be fine yule and junebug go to the truck while the others look for more clues junebug: yule yule: yeah? junebug: I want to find danzxvfan in all but maybe mariofan is right yule: he is right but i’m Not letting one of my friends get kidnapped again junebug: again? yule: yes, I was about 10 at the time when my friend James was walking home with me and someone took him and me. I escaped in time but I tried saving my friend but I was too late and I was knocked out and before I knew it I was in the hospita. junebug: sorry for your loss yule: it’s fine we have a mission so let’s face it the two went in the truck ???: HEY, GET HIM!!! junebug: joe? then joe hits Yule until he gets knocked out. Then cones up to junebug joe: no wittiness the joe hits junebug so hard with a crowbar he instantly gets knocked out. junebug wakes up looks around he is in the truck sees yule and sees someone else Junebug: is that danzxvfan? chapter 6. yule wakes up yule: is that Danzxvfan? junebug: yes danzxvfan: what are you doing here? junebug: we got kidnapped yule: yeah we have been looking for you Danzxvfan: oh, why? yule: because you kinda dissapered randomly danzxvfan: oh I guess I kinda did. Also you know that your not tied up to anything you can just jump out of the trunk right? junebug: no but will you danzxvfan: i don’t need to yule: if you don’t need saving then the Kidnappers kill you junebug and yule jump off the truck junebug: now to find our way back yule: it shouldn’t be far junebug: let’s see hmm it looks like there are a lot of big buildings out there yule: the words are.....odd junebug: the flag hmmmm let’s search it up on google junebug serachs the flag on google junebug: CORATIA!? yule: oh god were on the other side of where we should be junebug: how did we get here? yule: do you have the phone? Because I don’t junebug: no but I could hope trikkiboy answers unknown numbers junebug dials trikkiboy’s number yule: his number is 420? junebug: yes! It’s a great phone number Trikkiboy declines the call junebug: fuck! What do we do now? yule: we sneak into a flight back to pensacola junebug: risky but it’s our only chance to get back to our friends. chapter 7. yule and junebug are in the airport yule: ok i’m Going to take this guy out and you take him out junebug: ok after a long time they finally take them out and get there passports yule: ok let‘s Get to the boarding place thing I don’t know i’ve Never been on a plane junebug: ok yule: can you say more than ok? junebug: ok yule: fuuuuuuuck ???:excuse me!!!!! I come to work here and I hear swears. So maybe you should HAND ME YOUR PASSPORTS ALREADY yule: wow calm down there bitch, here are the passports ???: I BEG YOUR PARDON! junebug: who are you? ???: my name is rick junebug: so your a dude? rick: no I am a WOMAN YOU SEXIES!! yule: chill out hoe rick: I BEG YOUR PARDON!? Also you Are good to go! junebug: ok yule: bye junebug: i’m Glad we’re going back yule: she is a bitch yule and junebug‘s plane lands in pensacola junebug: well we are back yule: hey what’s this? junebug: it says “we have your friends HAHAHAHA from Dave” wow great job putting your name yule: who is dave junebug: oh shit it‘s the new fandom worker chapter 8. yule and junebug are going to find there friends junebug: ok, where could they be? yule: maybe here junebug: hmm probably if it’s Called evil place then yes evil place has 80 floors and it’s a very tall building junebug: oh shit this will be hard to find anyone yule: and we’re not going to give up. Let’s get i and remember be very quiet line a ninja but not the twitch streamer. junebug: ok yule and junebug enter the building junebug: look rh’s headphones. They must be here yule: hmm it looks like there on the 63rd floor junebug: how the fuck do you know that? yule: smarts make you know more junebug thought that was odd they make it to the 63rd floor and to junebug’s Surprise yule was right he saw Dave in one of the rooms with all of the users. Junebug felt very suspicious yule: let’s go in yule bursts open the door dave: your here yule: yes and to kick your ass junebug sees all the users and went over to free them but got stopped yule: let’s not do that junebug: let me go! yule I don’t think you want that HAHAHAHA roo: yule are you ok yule: of course joe: let’s put junebug with the rest yule yule: yes sir 2epicworlds: yule you work for them? yule: yes my dear cringe master roo: I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU! yule: think again bitch. i set up the rumor for a cover up to take you out roo but you happened to come with these kids. junebug: then what about when he was in the truck? dave: he asked for a ride home mariofan: LET US GO! rh: YOU BETTER DO IT! yule: with what? Your user of the month sword that broke and your admin one is safe with me now endless: WERE GOING TO GET OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! internet problem: THERE IS NO WAY WERE LETTING YOU WIN joe: it’s time for them to die dave: yule. Get the bomb and then were out of here yule: on it this is it no more of rh, Mariofan, endless, Trikkiboy, 2epicworlds, agonzo, culdee, arthurfistmeme, internet problem, and many more no more admins, content mods, or rollbacks no more fan fictions no more wiki no users left alive no more world chapter 9 dave plays music on a jukebox the music starts as it is a rap song made by a rapper named lil mcnanny mcnanny: yoooo your screwed now. Let’s go! Your going to heaven or hell if you are bad. mcnanny: your time has come to good away mcnanny: it dosen’t Matter if you were a great lad mcnanny: some of you are going to heaven and once your there be sure to say yay mcnanny: no more of badman or buckaroo mcnanny: say bye bye to all the rh clones and sunny funny mcnanny: now that your gone we will all say yahoo mcnanny: now that your gone it’s a very nice day mcnanny: I was wondering about your fate mcnanny: and now I know because I can see you right now mcnanny: but i’m Not running late but yule getting the bomb is taking some time mcnanny: and it’s time for your death you know mcnanny: no more badman or buckaroo mcnanny: say bye bye to all of the Rh clones and sunny funny mcnanny:now that your gone we will all say yahoo mcnanny: now that your gone it’s a wonderful day the music ended and just after yule comes back with the bomb yule: it’s here dave: nice now you FUCKS WILL DIE! joe: quick set up the time bomb yule: the lowest is 5:00 joe: wow this bomb is garbage anyway set it up Yule: it‘s Set up. Let’s go they leave rh: we need to find a way out internet problem: but we’re stuck in this cage 2epicworlds: a can’t believe we’re going to die so fucking easily mariofan: were screwed the clock is at 4:20 Arthurfistmeme: hurry up we need to get out culdee: there is no point. were going to die the clock is at 3:00 and all the sudden someone comes to save them Mariofan: oh my god. Is that sunny funny? it was the girl herself sunny funny sunny funny: i’m Getting you all out sunny funny got out a key and unlocked the cage 2epicworlds: wait where did you get the key? sunny funny: I found it in the building rh: I wonder who’s it is then everyone heard some people yelling dave: SHIT MY KEY!!! yule: NO TIME TO GO BACK DAVE dave: FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCK kapfan: hate to break it to you guys but the bomb has 1 minute left 2epicworlds: fuck 30 seconds left sunny funny: i’m Cutting one of the lines. Hopefully i will the right one chapter 10. sunny funny cuts the wire but it was the wrong wire and the bomb explodes. Everything is a blur. It took a while but 2epicworlds wakes up and sees roo 2epicworlds: ROO! You ok? roo: 2epicworlds I don’t think I can make it. all you can do is catch yule, Dave, and joe 2epicworlds: NO YOU CAN’T DIE! roo: I can’t control it. It’s your time to be the her- roo stops moving 2epicworlds: no no no you can’t die. Roo? ROO?. I must be the hero 2epicworlds runs out of the building and sees yule, Dave, and joe 2epicworlds grabs a chair and throws it at dave dave: OW FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCK: yule grabs his gun but the police comes cop#1: PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!! yule, Dave, and Jake gets arrested cop#1: is there anyone else in the building 2epicworlds: yes on the 63rd floor everyone comes out with no injuries except roo endless: hey 2epicworlds were is roo? 2epicworlds doesn’t anwser endless: i’m Sorry that roo is dead but you will have to get over it. Everyone is sad she is dead but we can’t be sad about it 24/7 2epicworlds: I know but if i woke up quicker I could have saved her life rh: it was not your fault cop#1: you guys need a ride back home? kapfan: yes mariofan: don’t worry it will be ok in the end junebug: and with everything we have done is already a big accomplishment they make it back to logan’s House trikkiboy: welcome back! So did you find danvxzfan? internet problem: yes but he is not interested in coming back trikkiboy: shame, he is missing out on a lot! potato: for sure! trikkiboy: did you have fun being a detective? Mariofan: no, someone died trikkiboy: who? 2epicworlds: roo trikkiboy: I thought she was a myth arthurfistmeme: what? trikkiboy: did you meet yule too? 2epicworlds: yes trikkiboy: SHE IS A FUCKING MYTH! The myth starts with she mom soo (last name Ude) who died in a car crash a year after her mom (roo’s grandmom) died from cancer and legend has it that roo will die on her mom‘s Death exactly one year ago in an explosion. rh: yep she died in an explosion trikkiboy: but there is some bad news endless: what is it? trikkiboy: now that the legend is over one will happen on one of her friends arthurfistmeme: OH NO! 2epicworlds: but how do we know about this new legend? trikkiboy: on my legend tracker. Weirdos like me uses this a lot to track new ones. Let me search it. trikkiboy searches the legend trikkiboy: oh no! It says that endless must die in a war for the rest of his friends to live endless: OH NO! after a while 2epicworlds talks to sunny funny 2epicworlds: how do you know that we were in trouble? sunny funny: i felt like something was worng and once i heard the lil mcnanny rap song I knew my friends were in trouble 2epicworlds: i’m Feeling worried because roo was a myth and it‘s Passed on to endless sunny funny: don’t worry we will find a way for endless and our friends to live the wiki expansion coming May 3rd the end. Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Dave Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Swagmaster12345 Episodes Category:Roo Episodes Category:Potatoflewaround Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Junebug25 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:2epicworlds Story’s Category:Yule Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Danzxvfan Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Lil mcnanny Episodes